Private Emotion
by Danimel
Summary: De uma simples amizade pode nascer um grande amor? Se emocione com a singela historia de Shina e Afrodite! Leve hentai!


_Oi!_

 _Tem bastante tempo que não posto nada aqui, mas resolvi postar esse one-shot essa,semana pra vocês, fãs de Shina e Afrodite!_

 _A música usara nessa songfic foi Private Emotion, do Ricky Martin feat. Meja._

 _Espero que gostem!_

 _Private Emotion_

 _Era fim de tarde e os treinamentos para os prateados tinham sido cansativos naquele dia. Shina estava exausta, suada e profundamente melancólica. Sentia-se só, pois desde que se deu conta que seu amor por Seiya não passava de uma obsessão de sua parte, ficou com um enorme vazio em seu peito, que a mantinha triste e infeliz ao longo dos monótonos dias._

 _Andava distraída, sem rumo e de extrema má vontade quando, de repente foi ao chão, caindo sentada sem saber o que aconteceu. Olhou para cima e viu aquele homem deslumbrante, considerado por todos o mais belo guerreiro de Atena, Afrodite de Peixes, ainda tonto pelo impacto do esbarrão._

 _Ele rapidamente se recupera, e gentilmente lhe estende a mão a levantando com delicadeza. Olha nos olhos verdes da garota e vê a mesma tristeza e solidão que inundavam a sua vida. Voltou de seus pensamentos e perguntou preocupado._

 _ **Você está bem, Ofiúco?**_

 _Ela, ainda absorta por aqueles belos e tristes olhos azuis claríssimos, saiu de sua letargia e respondeu ao dourado._

 _ **Sim, estou! Por favor, não seja tão formal… me sinto uma velha! Me chame de Shina, como os outros.**_

 _Ele dá um leve sorriso. Achou engraçado ela se achar uma velha, sendo que era muito jovem e linda._

 _Pegou-se novamente pensativo. Era a primeira vez em dois meses que esboçava um sorriso. Desde que seu melhor amigo Angello, vulgo Máscara da Morte tinha ido para Asgard, atrás de Helena seu grande amor, que descobriram ainda estar viva, porém em coma, ele sentia-se cada vez mais sozinho. Sempre foram melhores amigos, e nem na morte ficaram separados. Era muito estranho esse sentimento, e não gostava nem um pouco da solidão._

 _Um pigarrear da amazona o trouxe de volta à realidade, e abriu um sorriso amável. Gostou do jeito espontâneo dela._

 _ **Me desculpe, Shina. Eu ando muito distraído nos últimos meses. Estava indo pra casa?**_

 _ **Sim. O treinamento hoje foi desgastante. Vou tomar um banho e relaxar.**_ _\- fala sem entusiasmo._

 _ **Posso te acompanhar? Estou me sentindo só e queria conversar um pouco, se você quiser, é claro!**_

 _Ela observa o pisciano e sorri tímida. No fundo, ela também queria conversar com alguém._

 _ **Sim, aceito sua companhia. Pra mim será uma honra! Vamos?**_

 _ **Sim, vamos!**_

 _Ficaram conversando algumas trivialidades pelo caminho, e em poucos minutos estavam em frente à casa da amazona._

 _Ficaram se olhando um pouco acanhados, e a esverdeada pergunta receosa._

 _ **Não quer entrar um pouco? Podemos fazer um lanche. Tenho um bolo de chocolate que fiz ontem à noite e refrigerante. Sei que não é muito, mas…**_

 _ **Não precisa se preocupar! Adoro bolo de chocolate, e… vai ser um prazer conversar um pouco mais com você!**_ _\- responde com um sorriso franco._

 _Ela retribui também sorrindo, abre a porta da casinha e com um gesto o convida a entrar._

 _Ele adentra à pequena casa e observa o ambiente com atenção. Tudo era simples, porém de muito bom gosto._

 _Sentou-se numa confortável poltrona perto da janela, enquanto ela ligava a tv e depois ia para o quarto._

 _ **Fique à vontade, Afrodite! Vou só tomar um banho pra podermos lanchar.**_

 _ **Tudo bem, não tenha pressa.**_ _\- responde tímido._

 _Ela entra em sua pequena suíte, e o rapaz fica esperando pacientemente a sua anfitriã._

 _Depois de quinze minutos, ela sai do quarto vestida com uma regata verde água, um short jeans curtinho e chinelo. Os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos, e ele achou aquilo de uma sensualidade incrível. Sacudiu a cabeça, espantando os maus pensamentos e sorri para ela, que o chama para irem até a cozinha lanchar._

 _Ela arruma tudo na mesa com muito capricho, e ele torna a observá-la. Apesar de todos os boatos maldosos acerca dela, em que diziam que era fria, rude e sem educação, não era isso que ele estava vendo. Via uma moça bastante comum, gentil e delicada em seus pequenos gestos. Serviu ao cavaleiro uma generosa fatia do bolo e um bom copo de refrigerante e também serviu-se do mesmo. Ele provou a primeira garfada e ficou maravilhado com o sabor daquele doce aparentemente comum, porém com um gosto divino._

 _ **Delicioso Shina! Meus parabéns!**_ _\- elogia sinceramente -_ _ **Nunca comi um bolo tão bom!**_

 _Ela fica surpresa. Não esperava que ele gostasse, muito menos que a elogiasse dessa maneira entusiasmada._

 _ **Muito obrigado, Afrodite! Fico contente que tenha gostado de algo tão simples.**_ _\- responde ruborisada._

 _ **E quem disse que algo bom tem de ser necessariamente caro ou sofisticado?**_ _\- a olha com um sorriso singelo -_ _ **Às vezes as melhores coisas são as mais simples, as mais corriqueiras. Nunca se esqueça disso!**_

 _Eles se olham com cumplicidade e sorriem relaxados. Nascia ali, naquele dia uma bonita e sincera amizade._

 _Passaram a frequentar juntos aos treinamentos, fazer juntos as rondas pelo Santuário e até mesmo eram escalados juntos para algumas missões. Tinham quase os mesmos gostos e anseios. Se davam muito bem e quase não discutiam, e quando existia algum atrito, rapidamente faziam as pazes._

 _E assim passaram-se alguns meses, e o vínculo entre eles crescia cada vez mais._

 _Estavam em um shopping em Atenas, onde foram comprar algumas roupas, pois iriam começar a frequentar a Universidade, como bolsistas da Fundação Graad._

 _Shina experimentava roupas no provador e Afrodite a esperava do lado de fora. Ficou rindo sozinho, se perguntando por qual motivo as mulheres demoravam tanto pra decidirem qual roupa levar. Ela abre a cortina, e ele fica abobado em ver como ela estava surpreendentemente bonita, apesar de vestir uma roupa comum, calça jeans e camisa polo rosa bebê. "Como ela fica linda de rosa!" pensou, enquanto ela lhe pergunta como ficou._

 _ **Está linda, Shina!**_ _\- responde sereno._

 _ **Acha mesmo?**_ _\- pergunta duvidosa_

 _ **Certeza absoluta!**_ _\- pega de leve a sua mão, lhe passando confiança, e ela retribui o gesto, acenando positivamente com a cabeça, pegando todas as outras peças que havia experimentado, chama a vendedora e diz ._

 _ **Vou levar tudo!**_

 _O rapaz fica contente, pois consegue dissipar a insegurança que havia nela._

 _O tempo continua a passar, e ambos começam seus respetivos cursos na Universidade. O sueco optou cursar botânica e a italiana cursava letras. Eram inseparáveis. Iam pela manhã às aulas, almoçavam, e treinavam na parte da tarde. Tinham uma rotina bem definda._

 _Naquela manhã, Dite esperava por ela, como já era de praxe, mas estranhava muito a demora da moça. Ficou preocupado, ligou diversas vezes para o seu celular, deixou várias mensagens e nada. Resolveu ir até a casa dela, e chegando lá, bateu à porta, recebendo por resposta um fraco gemido._

 _ **Entra...**_

 _Entrou aflito e se deparou com a garota deitada em sua cama, de baby doll, com os cabelos desarrumados e o semblante carregado de dor. Havia chorado. Ele se aproximou de sua cama e sentou-se ao seu lado. Tomou sua mão e indagou._

 _ **O que houve? Porque está desse jeito?**_

 _ **Eu…**_ _\- hesita em falar -_ _ **Estou com muita cólica… não consegui sequer sair da cama de tanta dor… me desculpa por não ter te avisado?**_ _\- vira o rosto envergonhada._

 _Ele ajeita algumas almofadas na cabeceira sa cama, toma suas mãos com cuidado, e ajuda ela a se recostar para ficar mais cômoda._

 _ **Não precisa pedir desculpas! Sou seu amigo, e estou aqui pra te ajudar! Vou te dar um remédio, fazer um chá, e depois colocar umas compressas de água morna em você. Tudo bem?**_

 _ **E a sua aula? Não pode faltar!**_ _\- fala preocupada._

 _ **Qualquer aula pode esperar. Você é minha prioridade! -**_ _responde com um gentil sorriso, que derrete o coração da esverdeada._

 _Ela toma o remédio junto com o chá, deita-se outra vez, e o rapaz coloca as compressas em seu ventre. Aos poucos a dor aguda vai passando, e só fica uma dorzinha chata, que logo vai embora._

 _Ele deita a cabeça dela em seu colo, e acaricia sua madeixas verdes. Ela se inebria com aquele maravilhoso odor de rosas que emana dele. "Como ele cheira bem! E como ele é carinhoso comigo!" . Afasta esses pensamentos de sua mente, pois não queria, por nada desse mundo, perder sua preciosa amizade._

 _Mais quinze dias se passaram, e a boa notícia que Angello estava de volta correu por todo o Santuário. E não veio só. Helena que tinha acordado fazia um mês, e estava completamente recuperada, veio com seus irmãos para morar em definitivo com ele._

 _O pisciano foi receber seu quase irmão acompanhado de Shina, e Angello dá um largo sorriso. Enfim seu amigo abriu seu coração para uma nova amizade. "Quem sabe algo à mais!" pensou o canceriano, enquanto todos conversavam animadamente, e combinavam uma rápida e simples cerimônia de casamento pra aquele mesmo fim de semana._

 _Shina e Helena se deram bem logo de cara, e a ariana ficou de ajudar a asgardiana a se adaptar à vida no Santuário, e comprar roupas adequadas para o clima mais quente da Grécia._

 _Numa dessas saídas, a menina pergunta timidamente à amazona._

 _ **Você e o Afrodite… são namorados?**_

 _Ela a olha intrigada, mas responde tranquila._

 _ **Não, somos muito amigos, e o admiro muito! Porque a pergunta?**_

 _ **Porque notei que ele te olha de um jeito especial! Parece estar… apaixonado!**_ _\- fala, e logo se arrepende -_ _ **Me desculpe, deve ser imaginação minha! Vamos naquela loja de lingerie?**_

 _Shina divaga em vários pensamentos. "Será?" sacode a cabeça e seguindo a sua nova amiga até a loja, e prosseguindo com as compras._

 _No dia da cerimônia, tudo estava muito bonito. Singelo e delicado, criando um ambiente agradável e acolhedor. Os noivos estavam lindos e felizes._

 _Afrodite olha para Angello beijando a sua agora esposa, com muito amor. Olha para Shina e sente seu coração acelerar. "Porque me sinto assim? Ela é minha amiga! Não quero perder sua amizade... nunca!" pensou consigo mesmo._

 _Uma suave melodia ecoa pelo salão, e vários casais começam a dançar, e Dite toma a italiana suavemente pela mão, abre um iluminado sorriso, e faz o convite._

 _ **Dança comigo?**_

 _Seus verdes olhos brilham ao ver aquele homem tão bonito lhe tratando como uma princesa. " Ele é sempre tão gentil, me trata com tanto amor!" Ela assente positivamente, unem seus corpos, e deslizam com suavidade, em meio aos outros casais._

 _Se perdem nos olhos um do outro. Sentem um arrepio tomar conta deles. Um calor que os fazem suspirar discretamente. "Será que é amor?" pensam os dois em perfeita sincronia. Se abraçam, não queriam quebrar aquele encantamento, ou fazer algo que depois estragasse sua linda amizade. E ficam assim, agarradinhos, por um bom tempo, ao longo daquela linda noite._

 _Uma semana se passou, e Shina almoçava na Casa de Peixes. Estava atrasada para o treinamento, e Dite teria que voltar à Universidade para entregar um trabalho extra. Ela termina a refeição, e vai lavar os pratos, enquanto o pisciano termina de se arrumar. Ambos já estão prontos pra sair, quando Shina recebe um chamado de Atena via cosmo._

 _ **Me esqueci que a Saori queria me ver!**_ _\- o olha apenada -_ _ **Me desculpe, peixinho! Não poderei te acompanhar hoje!**_

 _Ele a mira com ternura. Era linda, meiga, gentil. Não cansava de admirá-la._

 _ **Não se preocupe! Amanhã nos veremos!**_ _\- diz tranquilo._

 _ **Até amanhã, Dite!**_ _\- fica na ponta dos pés e dá um doce beijo no cantinho dos lábios do rapaz._

 _Se olham profundamente. Seus orbes brilham, e não sabiam bem o porquê. Saem de seu torpor, e a ariana sobe as escadarias indo ao Templo Principal._

 _O sueco, ainda confuso com seus próprios sentimentos, pega o seu material de estudo e já saia de sua casa, quando viu um brilho no chão, perto do sofá da sala. Era um brinco. Um brinco em formato de rosa em ouro branco, que ele tinha dado pra ela no seu aniversário. "Deve ter caído e ela não sentiu! Amanhã eu devolvo!" coloca o brinco na penteadeira do seu quarto e desce as escadarias rumo à Atenas._

 _Tarde da noite, Shina não conseguia dormir. Estava inquieta, com calor. Tomou um banho frio, colocou uma camisola lilás, rendada no bojo e que ia até a altura das coxas, deitou-se e tentou dormir. Revirou-se inúmeras vezes na vã tentativa de pegar no sono e nada. Levou as mãos aos cabelos para prendê-los, quando esbarrou em suas orelhas e notou que faltava um brinco. " Meu brinco!? Será que eu perdi? Dite…" pensou enquanto colocava um chinelo e saia andando sem destino._

 _Come to me, come to me_

 _Afrodite também estava angustiado. Olhava pra aquele brinco sem desviar a vista. Pensava nela. No seu perfume, no seu carisma, no calor da sua pele. Sentiu excitação, seu membro enrijeceu. Não suportava mais esconder ou tentar negar o que era óbvio: a amava._

 _Tirou sua boxer, e começou a manipular seu membro. A imaginou nua, ajoelhada em sua cama, onde ela começava a lamber e acariar seu pênis. Gemeu loucamente, aumentando a movimentação em seu órgão. Sentiu um frio na espinha e seu falo latejou fortemente, derramando seu líquido em sua mão, urrando de prazer._

 _Tomou um banho e colocou somente uma bermuda e chinelos. Pegou o brinco na cabeceira, o colocando no bolso. Desceria quantas escadarias fosse preciso até chegar à sua amada Cobra e dizer o que realmente sentia._

 _Come to me, come to me_

 _Ela andou, andou e andou. Quando deu por si, viu que estava no jardim da 12° Casa. Olhou pra porta de saída e o viu, ali, parado, lindo, a olhando com fogo e desejo nos olhos._

 _Every endless night has a dawning day Every darkest sky has a shining ray_

 _And it shines on you_

 _Baby, can't you see?_

 _You are the only one_

 _Who can shine for me_

 _Afrodite se aproxima, e tira o brinco do bolso. Chega bem perto da italiana, e fala num tom melodioso e sexy._

 _ **Esqueceu seu brinco, cobrinha!**_

 _Ela o olha, e sente seu corpo esquentar. Passeia seu olhar naquele torso definido, no rosto perfeito, em seus cabelos pingando. Estava fascinada._

 _ **Obrigado Dite!**_ _\- levou a mão para pegá-lo, mas foi gentilmente detida por ele._

 _ **Deixa que eu faço isso.**_ _\- e coloca_

 _calmamente o brinco na orelha dela, que sente seu corpo tremer._

 _ **Eu... eu já vou descer... Obrigado!**_ _\- vira-se para ir embora, quando sente seu braço ser puxado, a trazendo pra bem perto dele._

 _ **Acho que você já percebeu que nossos sentimentos mudaram. Passaram de uma bonita amizade para algo mais…**_ _\- diz sedutor._

 _ **Dite… não quero confundir as coisas! Não quero te perder…**_ _\- diz suspirando._

 _ **Não estou confuso!**_ _\- acaricia seu alvo rosto -_ _ **Acabei de me tocar pensando em você… não posso mais esconder o que sinto!**_

 _It's a private emotion_

 _that fills you tonight_

 _And a silence falls between us_

 _As the shadows steal the light_

 _And wherever you may find it_

 _Wherever it may lead_

 _Let your private emotion come to me (Come to me, come to me)_

 _Come to me_

 _Shina sente as pernas falharem e perderem as forças com essa confissão. Seu melhor amigo pensava nela como mulher?_

 _Quase foi ao chão, e rapidamente foi amparada por ele, que a pegou pela cintura e colou seu corpo ao dela, que sentiu o quanto ele estava duro. Duro por ela._

 _ **Dite…**_ _\- geme ofegante._

 _ **Eu te amo, Shina!**_ _\- vai ao ouvido da cobrinha e sussurra baixinho -_ _ **Quero fazer amor com você!**_

 _Ela não resiste mais. O beija com loucura, com paixão. Suas línguas dançam ao ritmo dos corações descompassados, e se entrelaçam em perfeita sincronia. Põe sua mão na nuca dela e puxa os seus cabelos. Ela geme alto. Passa suas melindrosas mãos pelo peitoral definido e o arranha devagar. Ele sente seu órgão latejar dentro da bermuda._

 _Separam-se arfantes, quentes de vontade de terem e provarem um do outro. De se explorarem, de se tocarem intimamente._

 _ **Não sabe como adoro o seu cheiro, a textura sutil da sua pele, o brilho dos teus olhos… ter seu corpo tão junto ao meu, sonhava em poder desfrutar do gosto incrível da sua boca…**_ _\- fala roçando seu formoso rosto no dela, que sente sua intimidade mais úmida do que antes._

 _ **Dite… eu…**_ _\- fala num fio de voz._

 _ **Diz Shina! Me fala o que sente…**_ _\- beija com vontade o pescoço dela._

 _ **Eu te adoro, Afrodite… mas eu sou…**_

 _ **Virgem?**_ _\- lambe a sua orelha, e aperta ainda mais a sua cintura -_ _ **Não tem problema! Você será minha… somente minha!**_

 _ **Sim, Dite… somente sua…**_ _\- o beija apaixonadamente, ardentemente._

 _When your soul is tired_

 _and your heart is weak_

 _Do you think of love_

 _as a one-way street?_

 _Well, it runs both ways_

 _Open up your eyes_

 _Can't you see me here?_

 _How can you deny? (How?)_

 _Voltam a se separar, e se olham com devoção. Se adoravam, se admiravam e descobriram o amor verdadeiro, nascido de um sentimento puro de amizade, que evoluiu naturalmente._

 _Ele a pôs no colo, e a levou para a sua sofisticada suíte, onde a depositou com delicadeza em sua enorme cama._

 _Ficaram ajoelhados, e começaram a tocar o corpo um do outro. Ela passa a mão pelos largos ombros, braços, passa ao peitoral e desce ao abdômen. Ele abafa um gemido e toca vagarosamente o seu esguio pescoço, descendo aos ombros, retirando as finas alças da camisola, que deslizou ligeira pelo sensual corpo da esverdeada._

 _Ele geme alto, quase um grunhido ao ver os fartos e perfeitos seios dela. Os toca com vigor, massageando aquelas mamas tão tentadoras. Abocanha um dos seios, continuando a deliciosa massagem no outro. Estava em êxtase. Desce uma das mãos por seu ventre, acaricia seus quadris, apalpa suas nádegas, passa por dentro da pequena calcinha lilás e posiciona dois de seus dedos no seu úmido botão. Os fricciona devagar, com movimentos cadenciados, arrancando um gritinho bastante sensual da moça. Continua degustando seu seio, massageando o outro e acariciando libidinosamente a intimidade de sua amada, que arfa, geme e se contorce tamanho o prazer que sentia. Sua vagina estava cada vez mais molhada e o rapaz cada vez mais excitado, fazendo com que ele movimentasse seus dedos com mais rapidez e levando a ofegante italiana à um orgasmo intenso._

 _Ele retira a mão ensopada com o doce fluído, e seus olhos refletem todo a libido que existe em seu ser, fazendo Shina tremer somente por olhar seus claríssimos orbes azuis. Ele segura sua cintura, beija com suavidade o seu pescoço, dá uma lenta lambida em sua orelha, e indaga baixinho._

 _ **Você me ama?**_

 _ **Sim… eu te amo… como jamais pensei que pudesse amar...**_

 _Oh, it's a private emotion_

 _that fills you tonight_

 _And the silence falls between us_

 _As the shadows steal the light_

 _And wherever you may find it_

 _Wherever it may lead_

 _Let your private emotion come to me (Come to me, come to me)_

 _Se beijam com volúpia, com lascívia. Seus corpos ardem, faíscam como uma fogueira acesa pela paixão que os guiavam nesse momento. Quebram devagar o ardente contato, ele se livra de sua bermuda, e ela de sua mínima peça íntima. Ela fica maravilhada com o tamanho do imenso, grosso, pulsante e perfeito falo. Ele se excita com a sexy expressão de sua adorada Cobra e ele pede arfante._

 _ **Me chupa, linda!**_

 _Ela sorri, leva sua delicada mão ao mastro rígido e o manuseia devagar, com movimentos suaves. Sente ele pulsar em sua mão e geme alto. Para a carícia e desce sua boca até o objeto de seu desejo, dando pequenas lambidas por toda a sua extensão. Ele volta a urrar como um animal, e ela sorri satisfeita. "Ele está gostando!" pensou contente. Chupa com cuidado a glande rosada, e aos poucos aprofunda a quente e úmida boca por seu potente órgão. Desliza em um ir e vir alucinante, fazendo o sueco gritar como um louco, tomado por um prazer inigualável. Ele interrompe a deliciosa tortura, a toma pelos cabelos com moderada força, e a beija com desespero. "Como eu te amo…" pensou enquanto invadia a boca da esverdeada, que já estava praticamente sem ar. Ele para o intenso beijo, e fala com voz pesada devido ao tesão que sentia._

 _ **Quero provar do teu corpo!**_

 _Every endless night has a dawning day Every darkest sky has a shining ray_

 _It takes a lot to laugh_

 _as your tears go by_

 _But you can find me here_

 _'til your tears run dry_

 _Ela se deita, e respira fundo. Estava expectante com o que viria. Ele beija, lambe, dá pequenas mordidas nas torneadas coxas, sobe pela virilha, dá inúmeros beijos em torno da almejada intimidade, para, por fim, tomá-la com sua ávida boca e explorar cada recanto daquela tentadora parte da anatomia de sua garota._

 _Ela arqueia seu corpo, sente um forte calor tomar conta de si. Gemia e gritava com aquela sensação de prazer sem igual. Puxa os celestes cabelos de seu amado, que se enche de tesão com esse gesto selvagem dela, aprofundando sua língua em seu molhado interior. Ele lambe, chupa, suga, volta a lamber com sua quente e saborosa língua sua carne rosada. Ela revira os olhos quando sente espasmos a invadirem e pequenos choques percorrem seu lindo corpo. Chegou outra vez ao ápice, jorrando seu mel na boca de seu adorado homem._

 _Ele lambe todo o precioso líquido, e sobe trilhando todo o ventre da menina com muitos beijos molhados, chegando rapidamente à boca e se apoderando ferozmente desta._

 _Se afasta devagar e sussurra de forma provocante em seu ouvido._

 _ **Vou te fazer minha mulher… eu te amo… não tenha medo!**_

 _ **Não tenho medo… eu te amo…**_ _\- sorri lindamente, enquanto é calorosamente beijada pelo viril cavaleiro._

 _It's a private emotion_

 _that fills you tonight_

 _And the silence falls between us_

 _As the shadows steal the light_

 _And wherever you may find it_

 _Wherever it may lead_

 _Let your private emotion come to me_

 _Ela afasta as pernas e ele posiciona seu enorme pênis na úmida vagina de Shina, forçando aos poucos a passagem, e adentrando devagar em seu interior. Ela sente dor, e crava suas unhas nos braços do pisciano. Ele acha esse gesto extremamente instigante, e movimenta-se mais rápido e colocando um pouco mais de força, fazendo a cobrinha se retorcer de prazer. Ela deixa uma solitária lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Era uma mulher. Se sentia completa, plena. Era amada e amava aquele homem tão especial. Seu homem._

 _Quando percebe que está todo dentro dela, aumenta o ritmo das investidas, geme alto e sofregamente ao senti-la tão quente e apertada. Seu falo pulsa com força e seu másculo corpo arde e treme de tesão, de excitação. Ela grita, grunhe, se contorce ao tê-lo tão profundamente em si. Sente como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o seu alvo corpo, e goza de maneira arrebatadora no membro de seu amado._

 _Ela está ofegante, com a respiração entrecortada, lhe falta o ar. Ele sai de dentro dela, e a traz pra si. A abraça com todo o amor e carinho que sentia. Beija seus cabelos, aspira seu cheiro, e pergunta calmamente junto ao seu ouvido._

 _ **Você está bem?**_

 _ **Sim… estou…**_ _\- sorri tímida e o beija nos lábios -_ _ **Eu quero mais, Dite… quero sentir você em mim outra vez… meu amor...**_

 _Ele a beija com voracidade, faminto de ter aquele lindo corpo feminino gozando outra vez em seu mastro. A posiciona em seu membro, onde ela desliza devagar, até descer todo o enorme falo. Começa a cavalgar com a ajuda dele, que segura em suas nádegas, ajudando a ritmar os movimentos. Ela delira, subindo e descendo, rebolando meio desajeitada, porém proporcionando um incrível prazer ao homem que gritava sem conseguir se conter._

 _ **Que delícia…**_

 _ **Goza dentro de mim, Dite...**_

 _O sueco dá um gemido gutural ao escutar aquele pedido feito com a sexy voz de sua cobrinha. Ela cavalga com mais afinco, sentindo outro devastador orgasmo se aproximar, e sentiu também o pênis dele latejar mais forte. Ambos atingiram o ponto máximo do prazer juntos, sincronizados, e exaustos se abraçaram, esperando suas respirações normalizarem._

 _Let your private emotion come to me Let your private emotion come to me Come to me,_

 _Come to me_

 _Dite se recostou na cabeceira da cama, e a deitou sobre seu peito. Afagou sua sedosas mechas e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Ela o olhou encantada. O amava. E ele a correspondia. Parecia um sonho, porém era a mais pura realidade. Uma doce realidade._

 _Ele beija suavemente seus róseos lábios e fala convicto._

 _ **Vem morar comigo! Te quero junto a mim, e sei que casamento pra você está fora de questão, pelo menos por enquanto...**_ _\- dá uma risadinha._

 _ **Você me conhece, Dite… é melhor terminarmos nossos estudos, e depois pensamos nisso.**_ _\- responde acariciando o rosto do Peixe Dourado._

 _ **Mas… você ainda não me respondeu, espertinha!**_ _\- faz cosquinhas nela, que gargalha escancaradamente, e responde entre risos._

 _ **Está bem, meu amor! Vamos morar juntos! Amanhã mesmo vou trazer minhas coisas!**_

 _Ele para a brincadeira, a puxa pela cintura, a traz pra cima de si, e fala sensualmente._

 _ **Repete o que disse!**_

 _ **Que vamos morar juntos?**_ _\- responde confusa._

 _ **O que disse antes!**_

 _ **Meu amor…**_ _\- fala manhosa._

 _Ele a beija amorosamente. Se afastam arfantes, e ele fala com muita ternura._

 _ **Você é o meu bem mais precioso, acabou com a minha tristeza e deu sentido à minha vida! Eu te amo, cobrinha!**_

 _Enternecida com mais essa declaração de amor, ela acaricia suas celestes madeixas e fala com todo o carinho que sentia._

 _ **Eu também te amo, peixinho! Vou ficar pra sempre ao seu lado!**_

 _Se beijam, trocam carícias e voltam a se amar com desejo, com paixão, pelo resto daquela misteriosa noite._

 _Noite em que admitiram um sentimento puro, nobre, sublime, que nasceu da amizade entre dois corações solitários, e que preencheu o vazio de suas almas e os uniu daquele dia em diante no mais perfeito e sincero amor._

 _ **Fim.**_

 _ **Gostaram?**_

 _ **Eu tenho um perfil no Social Spirit com esse mesmo nickname, com outras histórias que só publiquei lá. Se quiserem dar uma olhadinha, fiquem à vontade!**_

 _ **Bjos!**_


End file.
